Take My Hand
by Damion Starr
Summary: Stargazing leads to a realization for Greg and Nick Slash


Take My Hand  
  
Author's Note: Yet another Greg/Nick from me. Takes place between "Inside The Box" and "Assume Nothing".  
  
Disclaimer: CSI, Jerry Bruckheimer's, not mine, "Take My Hand", Dido's, not mine.  
  
"Greg?" Nick Stokes slowly approached the lab tech, his hands plunged deep into his pockets and his shoulders hunched against the unusually cold wind. Greg Sanders was stretched across the hood and windshield of his car, his fingers laced behind his head.  
  
"Hey, Nick." He didn't turn his attention from the night sky, which was dazzling this far outside of Las Vegas.  
  
"Got your call." Nick said after a moment. Greg simply nodded. Nick shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other in the following silence. Greg smiled to himself.  
  
"Pull up a hood," He patted the space next to him. Nick didn't move. "I promise I won't bite." Greg finally looked over at Nick. The CSI hesitated, then slid onto the red car beside Greg.  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking  
  
Take my hand and show me where we're going  
  
Lie down next to me  
  
Look into my eyes and tell me  
  
Oh, tell me what you're seeing  
  
"So, what's this about?"  
  
Greg grinned mischieviously. "You'll see,"  
  
"Greg-"  
  
"Shh. Look,"  
  
Nick's gaze followed Greg's extended arm to the sky, where stars began to streak across the ebony expanse. Greg slowly lowered his arm to his side and breathed a quiet "wow". Nick looked over at him and smiled at the expression of fascination and awe on his friend's face.  
  
"I never pictured you as the astronomy type."  
  
"Well, it's not exactly something I broadcast. I've just been in love with the stars ever since fourth grade. I had this teacher who had an incredible passion for astronomy, and it wore off on me," Nick nodded absently, studying the younger man's thoughtful face, which didn't turn from the sky as he told his story. Greg sensed that his fellow stargazer was staring at him. "What?" He looked over at the CSI, who quickly looked away and at his watch.  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
  
What you feel now is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
  
I'll always be alone  
  
If I'm lying to you  
  
"We'll have to leave soon if we're gonna get to the lab on time."  
  
Greg's smile was wiped from his face. "Yeah." He said gloomily and sat up.  
  
Nick looked over at him, concerned. "You okay?"  
  
Greg took a deep breath and laid back down, offering his friend a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Of course." His smile faded away as he looked back at the sky. The two lapsed into silence, Nick examining his somber friend again. Greg lifted a hand and, before it could reach his face, another hand gently, but firmly, grasped his wrist. He looked over at Nick, confused.  
  
"Your hand is shaking,"  
  
See my eyes  
  
They carry your reflection  
  
Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
  
Give your trust tome and look into my heart and show me  
  
Show me what you're doing  
  
Greg tried to deny it, but the words died on his tongue. He averted his eyes to their hands. "How long?" The lab tech said nothing. "Since the explosion?" Greg hesitated, then nodded, blinking back tears. "You're afraid," Nick stated, eliciting another nod. "It's okay."  
  
Another silence before Greg spoke quietly. "My job is all I have. It's a little hard to do your job when just the thought of going to work terrifies me." He tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. Tears burned Nick's eyes. He hated to see his friend in pain. He shifted his hand, intertwining Greg's fingers with his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Make a wish," Greg looked into Nick's eyes, his own still shimmering, wide and painfully young.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nick looked up at the sky. The lab tech paused, then looked up as well. A straggling star streaked across it. "Make a wish." Nick repeated, and both men closed their eyes.  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
  
What you feel is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
  
I'll always be alone  
  
If I'm lying to you  
  
A moment passed, then both slowly opened their eyes. Their gazes fell on their intertwined hand at the same time, then they shyly looked into each other's eyes. Their hands began to move as if of their own accord, fingers caressing and intertwining, all the while their eyes locked. Nick leaned forward, hesitated, then gently kissed Greg. It was slow at first, a feather brush of one's lips against the other's, then became more passionate as both let their emotions flow into each other. Nick rolled over onto his side, reaching out to gently touch Greg's cheek and run his fingers through the younger man's hair. Greg shifted onto his side as well, setting a hand on Nick's side, gripping his shirt.  
  
Take your time  
  
If I'm lying to you  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
  
You believe me  
  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
  
They finally drew apart and found themselves gazing into each other's eyes again. They were silent for a moment before Nick moved himself over Greg, forcing the lab tech to roll over onto his back. The CSI dipped his head and put his lips beside the younger man's ear.  
  
"I love you, Greg," He whispered.  
  
Greg blinked, his eyes widening. "Y-you do?"  
  
"More than anything,"  
  
Greg turned his head slightly, his lips brushing Nick's ear. "I love you, Nick,"  
  
Both couldn't help but smile. Nick kissed the side of Greg's face, working his way to the younger man's lips. Before their lips met again, Greg whispered: "You wanna hear a secret?" Nick paused. "This is what I wished for."  
  
Nick smiled. "Me, too." They kissed. Greg wrapped an arm around Nick's neck, deepening the kiss. Their fingers remained intertwined.  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
  
I'll always be alone  
  
If I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
  
You believe me 


End file.
